With the ever-increasing demand for bandwidth, network operators have turned to Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) systems to increase the amount of data simultaneously delivered. MIMO systems use multipath signal propagation to communicate with one or more user equipments (UEs) via multiple signals transmitted by the same evolved NodeB (eNB) on the same or overlapping frequencies that would interfere with each other if they were on the same path. This increase in uplink or downlink data may be dedicated to one UE, increasing the effective bandwidth for that UE by the number of spatial streams (Single User MIMO or SU-MIMO) or may be spread across multiple UEs using different spatial streams for each UE (Multiple User MIMO or MU-MIMO). MU-MIMO systems may use beamforming, in which multiple signals may be transmitted in parallel in different directions. MU-MIMO systems, however, may complicate a variety of transmission and reception matters. For example, the use of multiple beams may engender issues with simultaneous measurement and data receiving in a UE that uses receive beamforming.